


【独仏】水到渠成

by 13791705778



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13791705778/pseuds/13791705778
Summary: 好像设定欧盟蛮多都叫玛利亚的欧萌本质工具人(bushi
Relationships: Germany/France(Hetalia), 独仏
Kudos: 13





	【独仏】水到渠成

被强制从梦中唤醒显然是令人不快的。  
弗朗西斯努力克制住叫骂的冲动，狠狠挂了电话，不请不愿的从被子里钻出来。  
“最好真是有什么急事，我都拼死拼活给他们卖命一个多月了，他们明明答应让我好好休息一天的，这是赤裸裸的压榨！”  
他撑开眼皮费力想恢复清醒，晃晃悠悠走过去开门，刚拉开一条缝，一个金色的身影就箭似的蹿进来。  
“papa!”  
“什……”弗朗西斯条件反射地一躲，还以为是有人要行刺，一看才发现不过是个八九岁的小女孩，金色卷发软软的垂在肩上，白皙的脸因兴奋而染上红晕，小手不住地搓着裙角。但这都不是重点。弗朗西斯咽了口唾沫，声线有些颤抖的开口。  
“你刚刚，叫我什么？”  
“papa啊。”小女孩还在为刚刚被躲开生着气，听到这个问题更是不可思议的般委屈地扁起嘴。  
这不可能!弗朗西斯想，这些年的破事儿那么多，他已经相当一段时间没和女士温存过了，况且为了避免麻烦他向来小心，绝不可能有个这么大的女孩。  
可是，他仔细打量着眼前的女孩，越看越觉得有种诡异的熟悉感，那头金色的卷发和与自己颇为相似的容颜，让人不得不怀疑他们之间确实有血缘关系。  
正当他纠结之时，气喘吁吁跑过来的助理解除了尴尬。  
“抱歉弗朗西斯先生，这孩子不听劝非要自己过来，趁我不注意就溜走了。”  
“没关系，她是？”  
“啊，您还不知道吧，她是刚刚发现的欧盟的意识体。”  
“不，抱歉等一下，你刚刚说什么，欧盟？”  
弗朗西斯一瞬间以为自己已经累到幻听了，但他看着助理坚定的点头，又没办法催眠自己这只是个幻觉。  
“好吧，这可真是见鬼了，我还没见过一个组织能有化身”他惊异地瞧了一眼那女孩，“可是为什么她会叫我爸爸？”  
年轻的助理有些不好意思的挠了挠头，“因为她毕竟还小嘛，我想着既然是您主导成立的欧盟，就告诉了您是她的父亲。如果您不喜欢的话，我这就让她改过来!”  
弗朗西斯颇为无语的看着着自作主张的助理，想说两句又怕他年轻脆弱的心灵承受不住来自祖国的否定的打击，只好挥手作罢。  
“算了，没必要那么麻烦，现在的问题是，——”他把目光转到小女孩身上，有些苦恼的想着该拿她怎么办。小女孩全然不知道自己造成的困扰，好奇的打量着四周，那双蓝眼睛清澈得仿佛藏着整条莱茵河。  
等等，蓝眼睛？弗朗西斯此时脑子终于清醒过来，他想起一双同样的蓝眼睛，一下子明白了先前莫名的熟悉与违和感是怎么回。  
如果按照这个逻辑……  
“路德维希知道这事吗？”  
“目前还不知道，她刚刚在布鲁塞尔被发现就被送过来了，路德维希先生现在还在德国工作。”  
多么可靠的盟友啊。弗朗西斯深受感动，更加坚定了把这个小麻烦丢给对方的想法。  
“帮我订一班去柏林的飞机。”他嘱咐完助理，蹲下身笑眯眯地牵起女孩的手，“亲爱的，想去见一见你另一个爸爸吗？”

“先生，弗朗西斯先生要求见您。”  
路德维希很是意外地从文件堆里抬起头，同样废寝忘食多日的脸上挂着浓重的黑眼圈，还没待他开口说什么，办公室的门就被推开，一袭风衣的法国人挂着他惯常的笑容慢悠悠的走进来，“早上好啊，小路茨，真高兴你还没猝死在办公桌上。”  
路德维希不快地皱起眉头，“你来干什么？”  
“真无情啊，哥哥我可是大老远从巴黎飞过来看望你的。”  
“日程表上可没写你要来。你不是说要休息吗？”  
“是没错啦，不过我突然想来探望一下辛勤工作的盟友，顺便给你带份礼物。”  
“我可不知道你能送什么好礼物。”路德维希认命般起身，顺着对方指的方向望去。  
我一定是太累了。路德维希想，否则怎么会看到一个宛如自己和弗朗西斯混合翻版的孩子。还没等这可怜人自我催眠完，那孩子已经蹦蹦跳跳的扑过来了  
“Vati!”她伸开双臂充满期待的看着他，路德维希瞬间僵在原地，无措的转过头去，朝弗朗西斯发出求助的目光，弗朗西斯却毫无同情心地大笑起来，好一会儿才在对方宛如要杀人的眼神中止住笑容，上前一把抱起女孩。  
“开个玩笑而已，你可真没情趣。这孩子是欧盟的化身。”

“我不明白。”好不容易安抚好小女孩，路德维希身心疲惫地靠在椅背上，揉揉发胀的太阳穴，“欧盟才刚成立没几年，怎么会有意识体，这根本闻所未闻，明明连联合国都没有。”  
“谁知道呢，或许是因为爱吧。这不是挺好的吗？你单调的生活很需要一点调味剂，你看那孩子的蓝眼睛简直跟你如出一辙。”  
“我可不觉得。他的头发显然和你是一个模子刻出来的，况且你比我更会照顾小孩子。对了，她叫什么？”  
“玛利亚。”  
“你取的？”  
“半分钟前刚刚想到，得啦，你那是什么表情？这一点都不草率，灵感可都是稍纵即逝的。”  
“随你吧。”路德维希放弃和他扯皮，“如果你非要我接下这个麻烦，一个月，我最多看护她一个月，之后的事你自己想办法……”  
“当然亲爱的！谢谢，足够了，我就知道你足够可靠！”  
弗朗西斯不等他说完就一阵风似的飞出门外，路德维希合理怀疑他根本没听到后面的话。

不久后的一次国际会议上，小玛利亚不出意外受到了所有人的关注，最早发现她的是安东尼奥。“真可爱。”他估计是把玛利亚当成了某位官员走散的女儿，“你爸爸呢？”  
“在那儿!”玛利亚小手一指指向一旁的路得维希，语气异常骄傲。安东尼奥的眼神一瞬间迥测起来。  
等路德维希嘱咐好玛利亚走进会议室时，几乎所有人看向他的眼神都带上了些不可言说的玩味。他不得不再三申明玛利亚的身份，才打消了他们探究的目光。

“我就说你干嘛非要和弗朗西斯一起跟阿尔弗雷德对着干，原来你们俩早就勾搭上了。”散会后亚瑟神情复杂的看着玛利亚，语气无不挖苦。而路得维希不得不几个小时内第二十次解释他和弗朗西斯之间真的没有一腿。况且他们都是男人。  
亚瑟对此只是翻了个白眼，一脸我们都懂，你不用再解释了，“得了吧，组织都能有意识体，男人怎么不能生孩子了？除了你们俩搞在一起，我想不出任何其它理由。你看那孩子的脸，说跟你们没关系，谁会信？”

“这太荒唐了”随后在酒吧里，路德维希在两人私下会面时抱怨，“我明明连女人的手都没摸过，可所有人都以为我有个女儿。”  
“你以为哥哥我就没事吗？大家都觉得我跟你是一对儿，女士们看我的眼神都变了，真是见鬼!”弗朗西斯灌下一整杯啤酒，把杯子重重摔在桌上，神情激动，“再来一杯!”  
路德维希不赞同地把他拉回来，“你喝了多少了？我可不想把你送回去。”  
“管他呢，痛快就行了，来，你也喝!”弗朗西斯双颊通红，头发沾了汗水和酒水乱糟糟黏在脸上又被随手撩开。外套早就不知道丢去了哪儿，衬衫扣子尽数扯开，来不及吞下的酒液顺着下颌一路流到锁骨处的凹槽。明明是一个标准的邋遢醉汉，可配上那张脸偏偏又让人觉得莫名的性感。  
大概是有些喝多了，路德维希也觉得热起来，他不动声色解开几颗纽扣，看着眼前彻底倒下的醉汉叹了口气，认命地把对方扶到车上。回去的弗朗西斯醉得手都抬不起来，嘴却一刻没闲着。  
“路德维希。”  
“什么？”他随口应着，思考着该把对方送去哪里。  
“我真恨你，你这混蛋一，嗝……一战二战的时候把我折腾的那么惨，害我成了这个鬼样子，还得看阿尔弗雷德那个臭小鬼的脸色，你他妈的……”  
路德维希没答话，他们其实已经很默契地甚少提起这事，如果是平时或许他还会细数对方从前做过的种种“好事”，并提醒他看阿尔弗雷德脸色的不止他一个，但眼下他并不想和一个醉汉理论。  
“……可是我好像有点恨不起来你了，小玛利亚，说不定真的是因为爱吧……”  
路德维希手一抖差点撞上旁边的路灯。他努力平复呼吸，不知道对方刚刚的话是醉后的胡言乱侃还是吐真言，是因为国民的思想转变还是他本身的想法，抑或二者兼有之。但怀疑，探究，不可置信和一点他自己也没察觉到的喜悦，还是一瞬间淹没了他。  
最后他还是把弗朗西斯送到了大使馆，在工作人员的感谢中逃也似的一踩油门飞奔而去。

接下来的日子，路德维希自以为与往常一般无二，但小女孩的心思显然比他更加敏感。  
“你为什么要躲着papa？”玛利亚抱着她的小熊，气呼呼地趴在书桌上。  
“我哪有躲着他？”路德维希放下笔，有一搭没一搭地顺着玛丽亚的头发，换来小家伙不满的摇头。  
“你明明就有!你都不带我去见他，你们也不住在一起，伯父说一家人应该住在一起的。你们不能一直这样！”  
路德维希不知道自己哥哥怎么就这么轻易接受了这个突然出现的小家伙，但他仔细想了想自己这几天的表现，自己似乎确实有一点……好吧，他就是在躲着弗朗西斯，说白了就是在害怕。不过，玛利亚说的对，他不能一直这么下去。  
想到这儿，他叹了口气，轻轻吻了吻女孩的额头。  
“好吧，玛丽亚，过几天我就带你去见他，现在，去睡觉好吗？”

路德维希不记得自己是怎么在会后邀请弗朗西斯的了，但应该想来也不会多么自然，因为对方的脸色一瞬间就变得明显是在憋着笑。  
“我还以为你要躲着我一辈子呢。”还是在上次的酒吧里，弗朗西斯要了杯特饮，却并不去喝，“玛利亚怎么样？”  
自己躲的有那么明显吗？路德维希有些尴尬，“还好，她挺乖的，上次……”  
“啊，对!上次多谢你把我送回去，如果我当时说了什么冒犯的话，请别介意，毕竟是酒后的胡言乱语，不用放在心上。”  
“嗯，当然没关系，没事……”  
路德维希突然不知该说什么，于是沉默下来。接下来时间他们有一搭没一搭的聊着公事，大多数时候是弗朗西斯在说，而他只是心不在焉的听着，时不时应上几句。  
直到他们站在路边准备分别，他也没说出什么有营养的话。路德维希几乎要放弃了。就这么算了吧。他想着，但身体比脑子快一步，抓住了对方的衣角。  
弗朗西斯挑起眉，等着他的解释。路德维希刚要放手道歉，却突然间被不知道哪来的勇气充盈了内心，他索性破罐子破摔。  
“你说的对，弗朗西斯，我的生活确实需要一些调味剂，玛利亚是，还有你。”  
他故作镇定地说完这话，预先做好了失败的准备，但带着些期待小心翼翼的观察着对方的举动，随时准备在他方拒绝之前解释说这只是个玩笑。  
可弗朗西斯却连惊讶都没表现出来，闻言只是轻笑，“我觉得你需要一个吻。”他说，不待对方反应就轻轻凑上来上来，不过两秒又抽身而去，“别想多了，我可依旧怨恨着你。”  
“嗯，我也是。”路德维希释然一笑，低头加深了先前的吻。片刻后他们分开，两人的脸上都泛了些红晕。  
“我想你不介意到我那儿留宿一晚？玛利亚很想你。”  
“当然，亲爱的，这次换我载你。”弗朗西斯夸张地做了个请的动作，眼中蕴着笑。  
此刻银光洒满夜空，浩瀚的星海比任何时候都要亮，星星们却并不眨眼，只是恬静地挂在那儿。平静无风的空气中不时传来夜莺的歌声和行人的低语。而他们在这瞬息的世界里感受着彼此的存在，并为此而安心。还有什么比这更完美的呢？他们甚至还有一个女儿!


End file.
